


Promised Love

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flicka has some affectionate words for Dixie. </p><p>AU. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promised Love

"Dixie... Dixie....Dixie?"

Flicka moved instantly on spotting Dixie slumped in her office chair, quietly crying. 

"Hey... what's wrong?"

"How can you possibly..."

"What?"

"Why... why me?"

"Why you what? Why choose you over Steph? Why love you... what do you mean?"

"Why me for... either?"

" _Dixie._ You are an amazing manager, a great supporter of your people...."

Flicka sighed softly, gently pulling Dixie up and into a tight hug, her chin resting lightly on Dixie's shoulder. 

"As for the rest... You are amazing, _Nashville... My Nashville._ "

Flicka's smile is soft as she adds. 

"Besides, nobody else can handle the whiplash."

Dixie half-laughs, looking up at Flicka with a slight smile. 

"How do you always know what to say?"

"Isn't that kinda my job? As your wrestler, as your lover, as your bodyguard? Hm?"

Flicka smiles before adding. 

"Besides, you are super cute when you smile."


End file.
